Emails
This text has been retrieved from the source code of the Delos Destinations corporate website Delosincorporated.com. The site has been down since the gala presentation of Dr. Robert Ford's final narrative, Journey Into Night. Some interesting information has already been extracted from this text, it's likely that there's more waiting in there. Restore From Previous Build? Continue Security Panel flagged comms 22 corp alerts 2 corp resources 5 NEW: POTENTIAL VULNERABILITY NEW: A High-Priority Message for Employees To: Krantz, Laura – Narrative (WW) From: Habte, Saron – Narrative (WW) These glitches have been going on for weeks. I don’t trust this slapdash trashcan server any more than the morons that created it, and if I lose one more narrative tree to these blackouts, I will brick this system myself. Habte, Saron Narrative (WW) Subject: Re: FW: A High-Priority Message for Employees We’re so close to finalizing this narrative, we should just launch it ourselves before it gets deleted... Krantz, Laura Narrative (WW) Subject: Re: FW: A High-Priority Message for Employees ...yes the fuck we should. How do we do that? Habte, Saron Narrative (WW) Subject: Re: FW: A High-Priority Message for Employees Review it one last time and I’ll get it through to Guest Services. They should be able to get it up and running ASAP. The sooner the better. Krantz, Laura Narrative (WW) Potential intellectual property violation Subject: Marketing Event Promos To: Costa, Tomas – Marketing, Guest Relations (WW), Ladipo, Christian – Corporate Communications (WW) From: Alves, Brigitte – Marketing, Guest Relations (WW) Look familiar? He-who-shall-not-be-named had the nerve to personally hand me a copy. Like it was a collector’s original. He had a marker in his hand and for a brief moment, I thought he had sniffed enough of it to go around signing them. False alarm – just high off corporate praise and the smell of his own bullshit Promotional Poster attached Alves, Brigitte Subject: Marketing, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: Re: Marketing Event Promos Unbelievable. How did this get past legal? This is literally the same artwork that stupid (but gifted) fanboy schmuck was peddling on the internet. Pretty fitting that corporate automatically crowns Mr. Kissass as savior when all he did was steal designs to make a poster about new ideas. Ready to tell everyone to “cultivate” these chestnuts. Costa, Tomas Marketing, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: Re: Marketing Event Promos See below. Old thread, but Legal definitely knows. I’m staying out of this. Ladipo, Christian Corporate Communications (WW) Subject: FW: Unauthorized Westworld Art Tamsin, our piracy screeners picked up a fanboy-created image for Westworld popping up. This kid’s already sold 200 of them, and this is a pretty cut-and-dry case of copyright infringement. Let’s get in there before he gets too rich off of us. Throw a cease and desist his way and scare the balls off him. O’Toole, Constance Legal, Delos Destinations Subject: Unauthorized Westworld Art Normally, I would say yes. But we shat the bed on that last lawsuit and our public image can’t weather another misstep. Chris? Sharp, Tamsin Legal, Delos Destinations Subject: Unauthorized Westworld Art If you guys want to pursue legal action, I can spin it and reduce the PR blowback. A thing to consider – we’ve got a huge event coming up on October 9, so it’s not the ideal time to have bad press. We’d be in the news cycle for twice as long … especially since the kid’s poster is actually pretty good. I very much like the way the landscape seems to come from the eye, like it’s both an input and an output. Ladipo, Christian Corporate Communications, Westworld Subject: Unauthorized Westworld Art How lovely, Christian. Let’s sit on it for a bit. Maybe we can use it. Sharp, Tamsin Legal, Delos Destinations New revealing research: Subject: New Narrative Promo From: Castillo, Verónica – Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) To: Benson, Channing – Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Did you see it? Thinking we have a problem... Castillo, Verónica Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: RE: New Narrative Promo Uh... I thought we gave them the note from Corp Strategy about pushing the appeal for families? Benson, Channing Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo We did. I copied you on the chain. But some asshole in Legal gave Sizemore a 'creative consult' on promos in his last negotiation. Castillo, Verónica Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo You've got to be fucking kidding me... This has his stink all over it. We were clear with these guys. Admissions are up, but families are down. Strategy wants a family based spot. Not some arthouse approach. Besides, Strategy is nervous that the perception of the park is just guns and sex. Big turn-off for newer guests. How about something for kids? Horses and farmers and some wholesome shit. Benson, Channing Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo That's what we asked for. But WW admin signed off on this. We need to tread lightly here. Don't want this to devolve into a corporate pissing contest. Castillo, Verónica Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo Tell me no one showed this to Ford... Benson, Channing Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo Doubt it. He hasn't weighed in on a promo in twenty years. Castillo, Verónica Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo Looping in Tamara -- T -- sorry to bug you, but felt we needed to draw this to your attention. This is the proposed new promo for the fall narratives. WW admin 'loves it.' We want them to cut the family-friendly spot we asked for. We think this has limited appeal at best... Benson, Channing Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo Kill it. Phillips, Tamara Guest Relations, Delos Destinations POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT: Subject: RE: FW: Asset Tampering From: Singh, Rohit – Livestock Management, Body Shop (WW) To: Levy, Destin – Livestock Management, Body Shop (WW) I guess you’re finally going to have to get a girlfriend. --------------------------------Forwarded Message------------------------------- To: Delos Employees – Westworld CC: Cullen, Theresa – Quality Assurance (WW) From: Clara Andrus, Quality Assurance (WW) Re: Asset Tampering It has recently come to QA’s attention that certain employees in Livestock Management have forgotten the standards to which we hold all Delos Employees regarding tampering with company assets. Please remember that Delos property does not belong to you: no “experimenting with,” or misappropriating the host merchandise will be tolerated. This is a Zero Tolerance Policy, violation of which is grounds for dismissal. Diana Langley Livestock Management, Body Shop (WW) UNREPORTED FACILITIES ISSUE: Subject: What is this wet To: Vargas, Juan – Quality Assurance, Surveillance (WW) From: Stubbs, Ashley — Quality Assurance, Security (WW) …shit all over the map? The topography morph gets jammed enough as it is – do I really need to explain why multimillion dollar equipment should not be exposed to the elements? Stubbs, Ashley Quality Assurance, Security (WW) Subject: RE: What is this wet Thank your buddies in Corporate for the budget cuts on the Mesa Gold remodel. I think the fucking pipes from the pool are leaking down into the Control Room. Working with Maintenance to fix the problem ASAP. Vargas, Juan Quality Assurance, Surveillance (WW) UNREPORTED FACILITIES ISSUE: To: Bass, Millicent – Quality Assurance (WW) From: Fang, Ming – Guest Services, Delos Destinations Re: Cold Storage Milli, Need to do something about the smell coming from Cold Storage. It’s starting to make its way up to the Arrivals Terminal, which is unacceptable customer service. Stubbs, Ashley Quality Assurance, Security (WW) Subject: RE: Cold Storage I’ve put in the repair request at least, at minimum, 6 times. The cooling system’s down and Maintenance is busy with floors in active use. How long do we have before those bodies start to rot? Also, looping in Ilya from Maintenance Bass, Millicent Quality Assurance (WW) POTENTIAL NEGLECTFUL CONDUCT: Re: Diagnostic Mode To: Hughes, Elsie —Host Behavior (WW) CC: Devereau, Annalise—Animal Behavior (WW) From: Li, Henry – Host Behavior (WW) Hi Elsie, I’ve noticed a pattern with repaired hosts received from Livestock Management that I now believe is worth your attention. Many Body Shop techs are neglecting to properly reboot hosts to diagnostic mode, which in of itself is not of great consequence, but it does begin to chip away at our time the more it happens. I understand that the pace of getting hosts prepped and ready to go back into rotation sometimes means that things slip through the cracks, but this should not be one of those things. I imagine they would have an issue if Intake didn’t bother to fully wipe the hosts down before receiving them, so let’s be respectful of the process. Li, Henry Host Behavior (WW) Re: FW: Diagnostic Mode Please see below. Let’s discuss – Behavior is underwater on diagnostic check-ups as it is. Hughes, Elsie Host Behavior (WW) POTENTIAL INTERPERSONAL CONFLICT: Subject: Tonight To: Skov, Gunnar – Animal Manufacturing (WW) From: Aguirre, Daniela – Design (WW) I added Executive Quarters access to your ID, so come up whenever. Sooner the better, though… Aguirre, Daniela Design (WW) Re: Tonight Keep this up and I’ll never want to go back to slumming it in Main Quarters. How do you know this won’t go to my head? Skov, Gunnar Animal Manufacturing (WW) Re: Tonight I have better plans for your head Aguirre, Daniela Design (WW) Re: Tonight Also shit, delete these. I don’t need another mandatory session with Danny the Delos Abstinence Puppet. Skov, Gunnar Animal Manufacturing (WW) POTENTIAL EQUIPMENT MISUSE: Subject: VR Lenses From: Uzoh, Adedapo – Host Manufacturing (WW) To: O’Sullivan, Donal – Animal Manufacturing (WW) You left them in the bathroom … for some reason … I don’t even want to know why. Uzoh, Adedapo Host Manufacturing (WW) POTENTIAL SAFETY CONCERN: Subject: Re: FW: Annual Costume Giveaway To: Eddington, Michael – Quality Assurance, Security (WW) From: Brownley, Taylor – Quality Assurance, Security (WW) Did she seriously just refer to two Intake techs fighting over Maeve Millay’s extra garter as a “riot?” Brownley, Taylor Quality Assurance, Security (WW) Subject: FW: Annual Costume Giveaway And why the hell did she put Forensics on this email chain? Did someone die? --------------------------------Forwarded Message------------------------------- To: Quality Assurance - All (WW), Quality Assurance – Security (WW), Quality Assurance – Human Resources (WW), Quality Assurance – Forensics (WW) CC: Cullen, Theresa – Quality Assurance (WW); Stubbs, Ashley – Quality Assurance, Security (WW) From: Watkins, Farrah – Costuming (WW) Re: Annual Costume Giveaway Hello, all - As you know, the Annual Costume Department giveaway is coming up. I know we all look forward to this event, and many of us enjoy sending home keepsakes to our families and friends. However – I do not believe we have addressed the institutional issues that led to last year’s riot, and I would like to suggest we do not hold the giveaway this year. It would be more appropriate if this event were cancelled by QA and not the Costume Department, because I do think many people will be disappointed. But we just can’t have that kind of disruption on our floor again; it was not only a safety concern, but also put us days behind on our usual workload. Many thanks for considering, Farrah Watkins Eddington, Michael Quality Assurance, Security (WW) POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT: Subject: Shhhh! To: undisclosed-recipients Cc: Grazer, Penny – Manufacturing, Locations & Construction (WW) From: St. Denis, Antoinette – Host Manufacturing (WW) I’m about to rotate out! Since you won’t get to see my stunning face for three whole weeks, come celebrate on Manufacturing Floor B33 @ 3 am. Tell no one. Also, we MANUFACTURED a beer bong out of a horse stomach. Burn after reading! I think QA may flag stuff like this. St. Denis, Antoinette Host Manufacturing (WW) POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT: Subject: Employee Discount To: Dupont, Laurent – Quality Assurance, Forensics (WW) From: Van Tulleken, Janine – Livestock Management, Intake (WW) How much is the employee discount? I’ve never actually been able to go into the park. Van Tulleken, Janine Livestock Management, Intake (WW) Subject: RE: Employee Discount Not nearly enough. Sigh. Dupont, Laurent Quality Assurance, Forensics (WW) Subject: RE: Employee Discount Fuck that. I’m grabbing a clean-up tech suit and heading topside on the next mandatory host retrieval. Ditch the mask, throw on a black hat, and I’ll be blasting my way through to Pariah in no time. Van Tulleken, Janine Livestock Management, Intake (WW) Subject: RE: Employee Discount ...that is incredibly stupid. But honestly, the way park coverage has been going, you just may get away with it. Dupont, Laurent Quality Assurance, Forensics (WW) POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT Subject: Map Room From: Winsett, Brook – Livestock Management, Clean-Up Crew (WW) To: Owen, Charis – Quality Assurance, Surveillance (WW) What makes the map in the map room work? Like, what’s the technology behind it? Is it like lasers or some shit? Winsett, Brook Livestock Management, Clean-Up Crew (WW) Subject: RE: Map Room Are you high right now? Owen, Charis Quality Assurance, Surveillance (WW) Subject: RE: RE: Map Room .... Winsett, Brook Livestock Management, Clean-Up Crew (WW) POTENTIALLY INAPPROPRIATE DISPLAYS OF FRUSTRATION: To All Employees – Westworld From: Elsie Hughes, Host Behavior (WW) Re: Tablets and Terminals Greetings, Just a reminder that if you’re experiencing technical difficulties with your tablets and terminals, this falls under the auspices of IT, and not Behavior. Apologies if this appears obvious to most of you, understanding this distinction shouldn’t be brain surgery. But you know what is brain surgery? The job of the Behavior department. Many thanks, Elsie Elsie Hughes Host Behavior (WW) POTENTIAL NEGLECTFUL CONDUCT: Subject: LM Cleanliness! From: Cruz, Sophia – Livestock Management To: Employees – Livestock Management, Body Shop; Employees – Livestock Management, Intake; Employees – Livestock Management, Clean-Up Crew; Employees – Livestock Management, Cold Storage Someone left all their personal shit in Intake, and it got mixed up with the host belongings and was sent up the chain for going back into rotation. This is a bigger deal than it sounds. We almost cleaned a modern bra to go on a host, which wastes company resources. Not to mention – why was your bra in the area? Why wasn’t it in your living quarters? I don’t even know where to begin with this. Be professional, guys. Cruz, Sophia Livestock Management POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT: Subject: Interdepartmental Strife To: Stubbs, Ashley – Quality Assurance, Security (WW) From: Lapinski, Valery – Host Manufacturing (WW) Stubbs – I’m writing to file an official complaint against the goons in the Props Department who have tried to initiate a “prank war” with Host Manufacturing. As you know, we are their direct rivals in the Delos Rugby Intramural League, and they’re trying to “kick the season off with a bang.” Last night between the hours of 4 am and 5 am, they poured blue dye into the host manufacturing liquid, which meant that my team has had to spend the entire day cleaning out the tanks. I cannot even begin to describe how backed up we are with work today. I attempted to speak to Cesar Donovan in Props, and his response was, “Blue looks more badass anyway.” Please handle, as I don’t have the patience or bandwidth. Thank you in advance. Valery Lapinski, Valery Host Manufacturing (WW) EMPLOYEE INFRACTIONS Subject: Living Quarters Inspection From: Ma, Grace – Quality Assurance, Human Resources (WW) To: O’Sullivan, Donal – Animal Manufacturing (WW) Dear Mr. O’Sullivan – This is your first notice, informing you that you have failed your Living Quarters inspection and have been cited for general uncleanliness. A second review of your quarters will happen sometime over the next two weeks, and QA reserves the right to conduct this inspection without your prior knowledge. Should your quarters pass inspection during this second review, no further action will be necessary. However, should your quarters again fail to live up to the standard of a Delos employee, you will receive an official citation. Sincerely, Grace Ma Ma, Grace Quality Assurance, Human Resources (WW) POTENTIAL NEGLECTFUL CONDUCT: Subject: Intake Protocol for Costumes To: Livestock Management – Intake (WW) From: Hamilton, Clara – Costuming (WW) CC: Maloney, Cole – Design (WW) Hello, all – In case you are unaware (though I can’t imagine why you would be) – it is not absolutely necessary for Intake to cut up and discard all host costumes that have been damaged parkside. The Costume Department is perfectly capable of repairing clothes that have only received minor damage, and they can even patch most bullet holes. Therefore, please only incinerate clothing that is absolutely beyond reasonable repair. Otherwise, we can all save costs by being more frugal and resourceful. With the current round of budget cuts, it would behoove us all to work together in this. I understand we’re all pressed for time, but this is important. Many thanks, Clara Hamilton Hamilton, Clara Costuming (WW) POSSIBLE INTER-DEPARTMENTAL CONFLICT Subject: Unnecessary Host Damage From: Lowe, Bernard – Host Behavior (WW) To: Stubbs, Ashley – Quality Assurance, Security (WW) Far be it from me to tell you guys how to do your jobs but – several hosts in the Bloody Benders storyline were shot in the face by a QA Security Response team in Sector 23. Some of the hosts are homicidal by design, but they cannot hurt humans. In this instance, the three hosts in question are designed to rush headlong at “victims,” but no employee was in any real danger. Just asking that you remind your team to use voice commands first and shoot as a last resort. This latest trigger-happy response has led to some unnecessary costs, since we have to now rebuild the hosts’ cortical shields from scratch. -B. Lowe Lowe, Bernard Host Behavior (WW) CORPORATE MANDATES Subject: Latest Delos Focus Group To: Sizemore, Lee – Narrative (WW) From: Cullen, Theresa – Quality Assurance (WW) Corporate conducted a focus group to evaluate our effectiveness at drawing guests in the 25-35 age range based out of Eastern Europe. Attached are their findings and suggestions for narratives that appeal to this sector of the population. They’re looking for a 30% increase in engagement from this group within the next year. If you have any questions, please contact them directly. Thanks, Theresa Cullen Cullen, Theresa Quality Assurance (WW) POSSIBLE EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT: Subject: Just So You Know... From: Stubbs, Ashley – Quality Assurance, Security (WW) To: Sizemore, Lee – Narrative (WW) Whenever you go to the Mesa Gold or to the Arrivals Platform in pursuit of … friendly activities with guests … you’re being recorded. Just reminding you that people can see you. Take from that what you will. Stubbs, Ashley Quality Assurance, Security (WW) POSSIBLE EMPLOYEE INSUBORDINATION Subject: Narrative Builds From: Lowe, Bernard – Host Behavior (WW) To: Hughes, Elsie – Host Behavior (WW) The builds for the reconfigured Gold Rush narrative are now due tomorrow. Lowe, Bernard Host Behavior (WW) Subject: RE: Narrative Builds How could I forget? I’ve been pinged by Lee’s team no fewer than four times today. Mr. Salt can shit a golden goose egg for all I care – when he leapfrogs the line it throws my whole team’s workflow off. Hughes, Elsie Host Behavior (WW) Digital Security Breach SUBJECT: A Message from Westworld IT Security To: Westworld Guests From: Delos Destinations Team: You may have heard media reports about recent attempts to breach IT security around Westworld’s digital properties and servers. As employees, we would like to make sure you have the facts about what happened and the steps we all need to take to protect sensitive Delos information. In the past couple weeks, users of online digital message boards have been looking closely at the source code behind Westworld’s digital destinations, particularly DiscoverWestworld.com, looking for details about our operations. Thankfully, those users have gleaned little, but we know they are continually watching. Considering this and the fact that code can get messy, it’s imperative all Westworld staffers take the time to comb through all public-facing code and remove any sensitive materials or links that may be inadvertently embedded within. The company does not want to take chances with exposing proprietary information. If you have any questions, contact our Data Security & Protection team. As always, please keep this information and request confidential. Westworld IT Security Delos Destinations Leaked Fall Storylines SUBJECT: A Message from Westworld Guest Relations To: Westworld Guests From: Delos Destinations Team: Narrative has been working on a promo for the new Fall storylines in the park. Delos Strategy group has the usual concerns about hitting their quadrants, reach, appeal, etc. We're confident they'll sign off. While this is not approved or public yet, the management team thought it pertinent to begin sharing with WW employees as early as possible to grow awareness of the exciting changes coming. This is confidential and for internal review ONLY. Take a look at what's in the works here. Best regards, Westworld Guest Relations Delos Destinations HostCreationTraining.png DATE 11.28.16 RATE * * * * * TAG CLASSIFIED TIME N/A BPC 8 BIT SIZE N/A AUTHOR N/A COPY DELOS Training.jpg DATE 10.31.16 RATE * * * * * TAG CLASSIFIED TIME N/A BPC 8 BIT SIZE N/A AUTHOR N/A COPY DELOS HostIntakeProtocol.jpg DATE 10.24.16 RATE * * * * * TAG CLASSIFIED TIME N/A BPC 8 BIT SIZE N/A AUTHOR N/A COPY DELOS NarrativeDolores.gif DATE 10.17.16 RATE * * * * * TAG CLASSIFIED NARRATIVE TIME N/A BPC 8 BIT SIZE 200 KB AUTHOR LEE SIZEMORE COPY DELOS WestworldMesaHub.mp4 DATE 10.10.16 RATE * * * * * TAG CLASSIFIED TIME 00:25.00 BPC 8 BIT SIZE 7.4 MB AUTHOR N/A COPY DELOS ERROR ACCESS IS DENIED Westworld's new narrative premieres 10/2 at 9p on HBO. Join our top leadership, select hosts & guests at New York Comic-Con on 10/9 for an advanced screening of the second chapter. Welcome The Delos Security Panel is the largely autonomous software responsible for monitoring activity both in the park and within the Westworld corporate offices. Efficient and comprehensive, the Security Panel flags potentially anomalous behavior and sends it to the attention of surveillance technicians in the Control Room, allocating information on an as-needed basis.Next Welcome Before we begin the training simulation, we have examined your records and it appears that a number of events under incident #9358504 intimacy violation, Behavior Dept occurred under your supervision. While individual events in isolation may not have signaled wrongdoing, a failure of pattern recognition allowed this situation to escalate from minor misconduct to major offense. As a senior surveillance technician, it is your responsibility to ensure the Security Panel sensitivity is calibrated appropriately, filtering comms, messages and audiovisual feeds without overwhelming the system with noise and irrelevant information.Next security panel diagnostics status flagged potential misconduct incidents in mesa hub: 45 ADDITIONAL SURVEILLANCE PERSONNEL REQUIRED. All increased surveillance technician staffing must first be approved by QA lead. Recalibrate Sensitivity Proceed to Training Westworld Guest Simulation Welcome to the Delos Quality Assurance training module. Westworld is a complex circus of activity, and only a high-powered computational system could successfully traverse the high wire act of balancing extreme thrills and guest safety. This autonomous mechanism is a hallmark of the Westworld experience—guests are able to remain immersed and unguarded as ultimately few activities in the park are observed by human eyes.Next Westworld Guest Simulation As part of your employment at Westworld, you are required to complete a series of simulations addressing issues outside Security Panel jurisdiction, arising from strife within guest parties. The Security Panel’s proprietary logistic software seamlessly works with host programming to ensure guest groups cross paths as little as possible—but there is no fully accounting for the human factor of intra-group conflict.Next ALERT GUEST-ON-GUEST VIOLENCE LOCATION: Sector 9, Barnyard Dance outer courtyard CLUSTER: Bachelorette Party AGGRESSORS: Guest ID#398436, Guest ID#435873 DETAILS: Aggression between Guest ID#398436 and Guest ID#435873 has intensified. Guests now actively shooting at each other. STATUS: Bullet velocity protocols fully operational, and guests remains unaffected, but must deescalate situation. OPTIONS Send handsome suitor host to entice the party back to the dance Send nearby missionary host to shame the aggressors into behaving. Send nearby bank robber host to pull the party into the bank and train robbing narrative.Next ALERT GUEST-ON-GUEST VIOLENCE LOCATION: Sector 9, Oregon Trail Orphanage CLUSTER: Bachelorette Party AGGRESSORS: Guest ID#398436, Guest ID#435873 DETAILS: Guest ID#398436 has broken a milk bottle and is posing an active threat to Guest ID#435873. STATUS: Good Samaritan safety protocols fully operational, and desired 10-1 host-to-guest ratio is being maintained, but must deescalate the situation. OPTIONS Send in the marshal to jail the bride for the night. Add’l party of hosts to utilize Good Samaritan & bear the attack. Have schoolmarms nearby try to subdue bride into handing over the bottle away.Next ALERT GUEST-ON-GUEST VIOLENCE LOCATION: Sector 9, Bluffs Outside County Jail CLUSTER: Bachelorette Party AGGRESSORS: Guest ID#398436, Guest ID#435873 DETAILS: Guest ID#435873 made amends by accompanying host to break Guest ID#398436 out of jail. Return trip began amicably, but they are now arguing on the edge of a cliff. Potential bodily harm imminent. STATUS: All safety protocols fully operational, hosts on standby for Good Samaritan. Due to disproportional burden on resources, recommending separation for duration of their stay. OPTIONS Send word via telegraph to the three peaceful party members that their friends have contracted smallpox and are in need. Have a Ghost Nation warrior below call out for help to divert their attention. Send a wolf host between them and the cliff to menace them away from the cliff’s edge.Next This marks the end of the first Quality Assurance training module. Please notify your supervisor with proof of completion to be eligible for Control Room staffing. Category:Westworld Staff